nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Adeliza I of Arendaal
Adeliza I of Arendaal, Empress of the North ("Adeliza the Great" or "Gloriana") (1551 - 1604) was the Queen Regent of the Kingdom of Arendaal and Empress of the North between 1570 and 1604. She was the daughter of Kristian II of Arendaal and Frederika of Suionia, and maintained the tradition of Royal Marriage Alliances by marrying Prince Robert of Franken, brother of the first Franconian King. Even during her three decade long reign, Adeliza was celebrated as the rulerof a Golden Age, an image that retains its hold on the Aren people. Her reign is known as the Adelizan era, marked by great wealth generated from trade, and famous above all for the flourishing of Aren drama, led by playwrights such as William Shakespeare. Adeliza is also best remembered as the Monarch who patronized and oversaw the founding of the Kunglig Nordiska Handelsforetag (KNH) in 1585, the famous Aren trading company which helped to make the region one of the richest in Europe ever since. The flourishing of the company and Aren trade was greatly influenced by the Sino-Aren alliance signed between the Emperors of Jizhou (now Keida) and the Aren Crown, following the voyage of the famous Tang Lei to northern Europe in 1585. For information on other Aren rulers, see: Monarchs of Arendaal Biography Early Life, Coronation and Marriage Adeliza I was born in 1551, to Kristian II of Arendaal and Frederika of Suionia. The eldest of their children, she was destined to be her father's successor. (In keeping with Aren law since 1497, the eldest child of a ruler was their parent's heir whether they were male or female). Adeliza demonstrated a keen intellect even at a young age, and a particular adeptness for languages. She was fluent in Norsk(Arnen), German, Latin, French, English and Swedish. Under a series of talented and skillful tutors, she also progressed law, mathematics, history, poetry, science and philosophy. She is considered perhaps the best educated Royal woman of the age in Europe. With her father's assassination in 1570, Adeliza was crowned Queen Regent of Arendaal at Kronstad Cathedral at the age of 19. Her youth was seen as a weakness, but Adeliza proved to be wise beyond her years. She set out openly to rule by good counsel, and came to depended heavily on a group of trusted advisers. Marriage to Robert Knýtling of Franken It was on the advice of her counsellors that she accepted the suit of Prince Robert Knýtling of Franken, strengthening the strongest Protestant alliance of the day. The younger brother of the ruler of Franken married the young Empress in 1573. The desired heir to the throne was born the following year. Their eldest child would go on to become King Edvard III. Their marriage is considered a successful one. Her husband was prominent at court and was not known to have had mistresses. Queen Adeliza was described by contemporaries as both intelligent and beautiful. With her flawless skin, long blonde hair and perfect physique, she was considered one of the greatest beauties of the era. Historians universally acknowledge her as an intelligent and charismatic performer, who was shrewd and cunning enough to rule Arendaal and the Empire of the North not only efficiently, but justly and well. After the tragically short reign of her father, her nearly forty year rule provided the kind of stability that Arendaal needed and thus helped forge a sense of national identity as a Protestant Kingdom. Kunglig Nordiska Handelsforetag (1585) In 1585, Parliament approached Adeliza I with their proposal to form a trading company to exploit rapidly expanding foreign markets. The company, Kunglig Nordiska Handelsforetag (KNH) was founded the same year, the first bi-national trading company in the world, especially when the Emperors of Jizhou (now Keida) elected to act as co-patrons of the enterprise. Since this point it has grown to be among the largest and wealthiest of European companies (it is still in operation) and was key to the immense wealth generated in Arendaal through trade between the late 16th and 21st centuries. It is most closely associated with the Baroque Era of the 17th century in historical imagination. Empire of the North in the Adelizan Era (1570 - 1604) Adeliza's reign, refered to as the Adelizan Era is considered a "Golden Age" not just in Arendaal but throughout the territories incorporated into the Empire of the North. It was last glittering epoch of Aren Renaissance, the bridge between the Renaissance and the Baroque era. It saw a tremendous increase in foreign trade and shipping ventures. Painting and the fine arts flourished, as did immense scientific progress. But Adeliza's reign is most nostalgically remembered for the flowering of poetry, literature and painting. It was at this point that Aren theatre and poetry became world famous, with writers such as William Shakespeare and many others coming to the fore. Adeliza is known to have patronized theatres and even commissioned plays, as well as write poetry herself. At the time, the Adelizan era was thought of so highly because of the peace and stability which the Aren people enjoyed during the Queen's reign. The antagonism between Protestants ad Catholics dwindled and with the enforcement of Kristian II's Edict of Bergen and its Acts For The Preservation Of Religious Freedoms, different religious groups lived side by side in relative peace. Culture, Pageantry and Court Life The court pageantry of the Adelizan court comprised a series of lavish and spectacular entertainments, called "the magnificents". During her reign, several times a year there were staged a series of tournaments and entertainments that dazzled her contemporaries and continue to fascinate scholars. One historian notes: "Adeliza's court festivals radiated the awe-inspiring lavishness of earlier monarchs, and often surpassed them, establishing the precedent for magnificence for which future Aren monarchs also became renowned". For Adeliza, these entertainments also served a vitally important political purpose. She presided over the royal government at a time when royal authority was key to stability. As such, she set out to show both the Aren people and foreign courts that the Aren monarchy and the Empire of the North was the most prestigious and magnificent in Europe. At the same time, she knew that these sumptuous court rituals, which incorporated martial sports and tournaments, would occupy her nobles and distract them from fighting each other to the detriment of royal authority. It is clear, however, that Adeliza also regarded these festivals as more than political and pragmatic exercises: she revelled in them as a vehicle for her creative gifts. A highly talented and artistic woman, she took the lead in devising and planning her own musical-mythological shows. Her court often staged the plays of William Shakespeare. She employed the leading artists and architects of the day to create the necessary dramas, music, and scenic effects for these events. One of these, "Ballet Comique de la Reine", is considered the first ballet in European history. Marriage, Family and Children Adeliza I, Queen of Arendaal and Empress of the North married Prince Robert Knýtling of Franken in 1573. Their children included: *Edvard III of Arendaal (1574 - 1623) - who succeeded his mother as ruler of Arendaal in 1604 *Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire (b. 1575) - Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1586) - Consort of Robert I of Montelimar Siblings *Elisabet of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister. Consort of King Ludwig VI of Eiffelland Other Royal Relations *Adele of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - aunt. Consort of Emperor Isacco V of the Talemantine Empire *Elisa of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - aunt. Consort of Harold II of Anglyn *Sven IV of Arendaal - grandson *Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso - grand daughter. Consort of Duke Ciro II and Duke Valentino II *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - grand daughter. Consort of the King of Batavie *Katherine I of Arendaal - great-aunt *Bjorn III of Arendaal- great-uncle *Sebastian III von Franken - brother-in-law and greatuncle by marriage *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - greataunt. Consort of Sebastian III of Franken (Robert's brother) *Antoinette of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (Edvard III's first wife) *Catrina of Warre, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law (Edvard III's second wife) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= Kristian II of Arendaal, Emperor of the North |3= Frederika of Suionia |4= King Johannes I of Arendaal |5= Blanche of Montelimar |6= King of Suionia |7= Queen of Suionia |8= King Frederik II of Arendaal |9= Helena of Franken |10= King Philippe IV of Montelimar |11= Queen of Montelimar |12= King of Suionia |13= Queen of Suionia |14= x |15= x |16= Juan Carlos Vázquez, Prince of Coronado |17= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |18= Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |19= Duchess of Franken |20= King Jean VI of Montelimar |21= Anne of Arendaal |22= x |23= x |24= King of Suionia |25= Queen of Suionia |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Arendaal Category: Empire of the North